


Triple Threat

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to run from the greatest FBI agent in history may have been the best decision Judy Hitler's ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Missing moment from "Pawnee Commons." You know this definitely happened offscreen.

April dashes through the courtyard, leaving Leslie and Ben behind with someone she didn't know. Part of her was disappointed that nothing had happened while she was "tied up" earlier, but wherever this led - this chase - was surely going to be better than anything she could have hoped for pretending to be bound earlier. When she opens the door across from Parks, though, she sees him briefly before the door flies open. 

Matching his yell with her own scream, she turns around and runs for the double doors but he's already there. This time, however, Andy grabs her around the waist and picks her up. She tries to break his grip but the likelihood of her doing that just keeps dwindling. April realizes his grip isn't actually anything more than keeping her held up, and if she actually wanted to getting through it would be simple as telling him to put her down, but she likes where this is going.

"Macklin, you don't know what you're doing," she yells in that abhorrent accent.  "You've made the worst mistake of your life."

"Hitler, you just tried running from Burt Macklin," he laughs, his hands wrapped around her gently. "If anyone's messed up, it's you." _  
_

"Oh yeah?" and she realizes that this accent is decidedly not German, but it's still hilarious. "What do you intend to do to me?"

Thinking about what he might have in mind makes April flush and she's already a fan of the security guard's uniform. Andy lets her down, waiting for her feet to touch the ground before letting go, and walks her into one of the offices further away from the Parks department. Inside there's only a single table and a window letting a small bit of light leak from outside, the rest of the room stark and rather small, where April finds herself standing in front of the desk and looking around, expectant.

"Lemme see your hands," Andy demands. 

April obliges, her heart speeding up at his candor, and feels him standing behind her as she raises them to her shoulders. He takes them and leads them to the desk, putting his own hands over them before moving to her hips and pulling her back, and April understands just what he's doing. Leaning over the desk, her legs spread and her ass sticking out a little further, April feels his hands reach for the front of her jeans.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispers, losing the accent as he's taking the pants off and she's eventually standing in her black panties. 

Andy's hand dips inside briefly, hovering over her for a moment, before he aggravatingly moves both to cup her ass. He leans over to her ear and his breath is so hot against the back of her neck she knows she's getting wetter by the second. 

"What do you want me to do?" he asks slowly.

"Hmm," she mimics deep thought, shaking herself in his hands. "I wonder."

"You did do the unthinkable - you escaped a Macklin interrogation," he ponders, shifting his hands up her shirt and then down once again. "You get a special punishment for that."

Then he moves one hand to rest on hers, wrapping around it in the way that lets her know Andy's waiting for the safe word just in case. They've come to an understanding with this sort of thing, and having surprisingly adult conversations about it, so she nods in response. His other hand is still gripping her curves, the constant heat covering all of her and making her want to beg for more before it's even begun. Looking over to him, Andy's eyes are so focused on her legs and where he's resting that the flush returns, and eventually she wiggles a little to let him know she's waiting.

Eventually she'll break character, they both will, but for right now she just wants to see how far Andy's willing to go.

"The only problem is... how many do I give you," he accents this by pinching her lightly, the tight movement making her squirm forward slightly. "How many...?"

She can't bear the tension of feeling Andy caress that cheek over and over again, feeling his stare going from her face to her underwear down to the absurd looking Converse still on her feet. The wait, she knows, can be the best part. Then Andy is suddenly much closer to her and kissing her back between her shoulderblades, both of his hands tensing up. 

"How many do I deserve?" April whines, wanting him to forget holding her hand and just resume its previous engagement. 

The temperature changes after she asks that, at least where his hand used to be, and then she can hear the air clip by his fingers when his hand comes down, hard, on her ass. Instantaneously, April jerks at the stinging there, and wants to move her own hands if Andy won't oblige. Then she imagines what it must look like, with her bent over the desk and Andy spanking her.

She definitely loves  _that_ , especially when she glances back and watches him finger the underside of the panties. She knows he wants it just as bad, but at this point she wants to know how many more she can take while it's still incredibly hot. 

"Two for running," he murmurs, lifting his hand again. 

He brings it down on the other cheek this time, and the sudden force and heat make her cry out. Andy's hand stills and she can tell he's waiting for the potential time out, but she just nods and catches her breath. The shocks going up her entire body with each smack are incredible, each of them bringing her closer to demanding him to just shove her face into the desk and fuck her until she can barely move, and she wants them to keep coming. 

April - Judy, whoever, whatever - deserves more. She definitely  _wants_ more.

"Two... because I want to," he says softly, his thumb running along her knuckle before he lifts his hand again.

She only hums a deeper, appreciative moan while his hand is in the air. One across each cheek, both of them just as exhilarating. April's breath hitches both times, her nipples stiffen against her shirt harder with each slap, and she knows she wants more.

April knows that  _she_ likes exploring different things, but feeling Andy slap with conviction - hands rough, and he's waiting just in case, savoring the curve of her back - is already doing wonders for her. Wet doesn't even begin to describe how ready she is for him - each hit pushing her closer to screaming out for him. It doesn't matter what he gives her but she wants more of it as long as Andy lets her come. He finally moves his hand clamped on hers to stand behind her, and she takes another deep breath, before he reaches for her sweater, removing it in slow rolls. 

His fingers catch around her bra, moving towards the center to take care of the front clasp, and everything comes off in one dexterous movement. April's cold for a moment before his hands cover her breasts quickly, fingers playing at the prickly nubs instinctively, all while he moves lips to the back of her neck before making her turn her head to join them. He's hard through the khakis, pushing into her and along the curve of her back when he breaks off from her lips. 

She's spanked him once before, and he was just as turned on by it, but now she likes this change. This reversal is definitely all right by her, and when he squats down to help her remove the last vestige of clothing separating them she shivers at his mouth hovering near her. She can hear the intake of air through his nose, and she feels him gently kiss her once, but he stands back up to press against her.

"Do it, Andy," she mutters, pressing her bare self back into him until she can hear the rapid removal of a belt and his zipper. "Is this how you want me?"

"Every way," he grunts, almost indecipherable, but she can feel him moving against the curve of her ass again.

This time it's his length grinding against her and all April wants is for him to skip this. Skip it, fuck her, let her come - hard - and then they could talk about how weird they would get next time. That was always the plan, a plan they both quite enjoyed, and she's happy when she feels him press his chest against her back and slowly push inside. Easily, wet, and pleasantly he slides inside. But that's it, it's too slow.

Too gentle. 

"You better fuck me right," she growls, rolling her hips hard backward and shuddering with the sensation of his cock filling her. 

Andy's only response is to kiss her again on the back, put his hand against the small of it, and then he starts to those slow, agonizing movements. The only agony is in the irregularity, and then his grip on her hip is so hard she doesn't know what to expect next. What's next is Andy pulling back perhaps too far, nearly falling back out, and thrusting so hard she hears an audible smacking noise between them. 

It's only a few seconds, and April's arms cross so she can lay her forehead down, before Andy speeds up to the point where she feels like he's permanently inside. The smacking is loud, and it's kind of a gross noise she guesses, but that feeling - Andy's ragged breathing, his grip moving to her breast and then eventually down to lazily move near her clit, all combined with the force that makes her knees weaken and bend - is getting so close. The first time he's halfway through his pattern and she can feel him squeeze his entire midsection in restraint when she moans softly and tightens around him.

It's familiar, and comfortable, but she's also already feeling the strain of holding up her own weight. That makes April rely heavily on the desk for support, and it's a good thing, because she doesn't want Andy to let up. It's too good to have him slow down now. 

"Don't stop," she breathes when he lets up for a moment, her voice in shreds already. "You... y'know you want it."

"Fuck, yes," Andy grunts, readjusting himself and finding that incredible pace again.

The second orgasm comes when he smacks her ass again in the middle of the furious motions, and the pain only heightens the choking feeling of his cock splitting her between overloaded with sensation and wonderfully numb. The second is like an old friend she hasn't seen in some time, who then proceeds to bend her over a desk and fuck her into a stupor. Throughout, she can only hear him mutter indistinct curses and grunts, but she's not doing much better with the louder "fucks" and groans when she arches her back.

The third, and it's probably the best of them all, is helped along when Andy lifts one of her legs and holds the crook of her knee against his forearm. With her foot dangling, he feels so much bigger and rawer, and the ferocity of the pumps hit her in a different way than she anticipates. That simple change also causes the strangest noise she's ever made. It starts out as a low hanging moan before swelling to a higher pitch, coming out right when he first thrusts in that new position, and April never wants to know anything but that one motion despite the sounds she's making. Andy thankfully continues and it's only a few seconds before her entire body is singing with every nerve humming to the tune of:

_Harder._

"Harder," she gets out between thrusts, demanding exactly what she wants. "Harder."

And that third one, in the span of so few minutes that April can barely recollect, is  _easily_ the best orgasm she's had in months. If he was still fucking her, April couldn't really tell. She was too busy getting over the aftermath of it all, the blank bliss from her head and the conflagration from her knees to her chest, and shivering, moaning, nearly  _yelling_ in that moment. Her whole body is numb from a combination of dying muscles and complete ecstasy. Then reality swings back into focus, and he's definitely still there.

"God, fuck... yes," Andy moans almost angrily.

He's still going and April thinks she might even be able to hit that mythical number four she's been searching for, but at this point she's too tired. She knows too much more and she'll be getting to the point of pain, but Andy's hips are pumping so hard she doesn't want to let go, and so she lets him pound her into the edge of the desk. She's felt him get aggressive, once he's on he's on, but this wasn't what she expected. More than anything she's sad that she couldn't come with the momentum of Andy forcing her into the desk, shakily, over and over.

With breaths that sound like he's about to collapse, April feels Andy drive one last time before shaking uncontrollably against her. A wild groan comes from him, and she can feel him as deep as he's able to go, before he eventually lets more of his weight fall on her. His grip loosens and her leg drops to the floor without it. Still holding against the desk for support, April can barely turn around before she has to lean down and find her clothes again. With calves on fire and every bone in her body ready to lie down, preferably remaining fucked out, April leans against that desk in underwear and sweater. 

It takes them both a few minutes to come down, April's head a mess of blurry images and wishing that she could've seen it and Andy catching his breath and sitting on the ground, before April gives Andy her hand to bring him standing. He still looks completely overdrawn, his face red and the headache likely to come any second, but April's dreading the next two days more than anything. At least he would just have to take Ibuprofen - she was going to hate walking anywhere even  _more_ for the next few days.

"Was that... you were making that face..." he gasps, still gathering air. 

"Andy, take a breath," she laughs. "What face?"

"Y'know, all grumpy," he tries to show her what he means but he just looks sad instead. "At the end there, and I... y'know kept-"

"Calm down man," she punches his shoulder and even his forearms are sweaty and still tense, "that was awesome. We totally gotta try it again."

"I thought you hated it like that," he swirls his hand in an indistinct motion. "Like, from behind."

"Because you never do it like  _that_ ," she gets out. "You let me take too much control and that's not really what I want from that. Anyways, if I hated it why would you try it?"

"Kinda got carried away," he cracks a little grin, "so I guess-"

"Don't apologize for fucking me like I wanted you to," she grins sheepishly.

He stops and takes a deeper breath. He really isn't in that great of shape, she's really noticing now, but she's okay with how things worked out judging by her mind still being kind of a blur. His forehead is drenched, his hands looked red from holding every part of her as tight as possible, and she could only guess that his balls took a beating on her. She definitely thought they did.

"Oh... okay, let's, um, all right let's go," Andy gets out. "I think I should probably go flush this thing though..."

"Gross," she scrunches her nose when he shows her, "just go throw it out somewhere. Don't show me dude."

"Man, everything hurts," he exclaims when he walks over to find somewhere to dispose of the condom.

April, meanwhile, is still getting over the rapid fire orgasms whether she wants to let him know or not. They have great sex, and she definitely comes, but that might have been the hardest she had in a very long time. And it was definitely the most she had in a while. Something about it - the mental image of her standing over that desk and Andy giving her body no quarter - was above and beyond what she ever expected from him, and she likes it. April makes a note that they will definitely try that again.

That thought melts away when she looks over to see Andy staring her down with his shades on, back straight. Immediately April finds her way back to the ridiculous character, trying to recall poor accent and all, before giving him a sideways glance.

"Hitler, you did it again you magnificent bastard," he says across the hall. "But don't worry, I'll catch you again."

"Never," April pouts her lip and bows her head before running full-bore in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are literally the most beautiful thing in the known universe. Thanks for reading!


End file.
